WAVE networks operating under the IEEE 802.11p include the capability to send time-critical messages related to road hazards to other vehicles sharing the roadway. In some environmental conditions, it may not be possible to assure timely delivery of these messages through the WAVE infrastructure. For this reason, it is desired to provide a method for communication of incident messages such that these incident messages reach as many vehicles as possible.